


Autumn

by light_dragonix



Series: bjyxOORweek [4]
Category: UNIQ (Band), X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: Сяо Жань — это осень. Тёплая, золотая, с редкими дождями и ещё греющим солнцем.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: bjyxOORweek [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535462
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> #bjyxOORweek #np One ok rock — Hard to love

Сяо Жань пахнет корицей. То ли потому, что печёт много, то ли потому что пьёт кофе с посыпкой. Ибо всё равно. Главное, что появляется связь — корица это Сяо Жань. Он такой же сладковато-терпкий, слегка щекочущий его чувства. И цвет у него такой же — корично-тёплый, уютно-домашний. Кажется, даже вкус у него как у корицы, но этого Ибо не знает. И очень надеется узнать.

Сяо Жань — это теплые растянутые свитера. С широкой горловиной, лезущими из рукавов нитками, торчащими во все стороны шерстинками. Они словно вытащены из дедушкиного сундука. Но Жань не выглядит в них дедом. И не кажется, что он залез в мешок больше и шире его самого раз в пятьдесят. А если он надевает очки или берет, Ибо готов закончить физическое существование и перейти в духовное. И всё лишь для того, чтобы ни на секунду не отрывать взгляда от Жаня. Хотя он и сейчас не сводит с него сияющих глаз, и это настолько очевидно, что даже Чжочэн уже качает головой. Вот уж кто бы говорил, сам тоже хорош и не сводит глаз с Сюань Лу.  
— Она мне как сестра, — шипит Чжочэн за обедом, опуская голову. — Я же не такой фрик, как ты.  
Ибо пихает его в плечо и тут же переключает внимание на зашедшего Сяо Жаня. Тот как назло в сером свитере, в вороте которого сверкает белизна футболки. Не отличишь от старшеклассника, честное слово.  
— Хватит уже пялиться, — Чжочэн закатывает глаза так сильно, что Ибо почти слышит. Но какая ему разница, если на мгновение Сяо Жань смотрит в его сторону и улыбается. Ибо улыбается в ответ, и Чжочэн что-то шипит про “ослеп”, и даже Пэйсин оборачивается. Ибо машет ему. Сяо Жань отворачивается, но успевает поднять руку. Ибо едва не взлетает от счастья.

Сяо Жань — это осень. Тёплая, золотая, с редкими дождями и ещё греющим солнцем. Пройдёт мимо — и становится так хорошо и свежо. Улыбнётся — и будто выхватываешь золотистый луч солнца из-за облака, скрывающего половину неба. Позовёт по имени — будто отпиваешь горячий чай из кружки, обжигающей пальцы. Тепло разливается в груди и оседает в животе. 

Сяо Жань — всё, что Ибо любит или полюбил. Он модельки, собранные из ЛЕГО, такой же обманчиво простой, но состоящий из миллиона деталек. Он спорткар, такой же быстрый и красивый, поддающийся только умелому водителю. Он фильмы о супергероях, захватывающий и затягивающий. Он картина, которую раскрашивают по номерам, паззлы на тысячу кусочков, раскраска-антистресс и альбом для дуддлов. Он ароматическая свеча и пахнет он корицей и немного любовью.

Сяо Жань — это альбомы для акварели, черные от графита пальцы, заточенные карандаши и палитры.

— Урок окончен, — объявляет Сяо Жань, когда слышит звонок, эхом раздающийся в коридоре. — Отложите кисти, можете закончить работу после занятий или на следующем уроке.   
— Учитель, у меня кое-что не получается, вы не посмотрите? — Ибо поднимает руку с вымаранным в желтой краске нарукавником. Кто-то за его спиной прыскает, но под добродушным взглядом Сяо Жаня замолкает и выходит. Сяо Жань подходит ближе и вздыхает наигранно устало.   
— Что такого хорошего в осени, Ван Ибо? Уже третья картина на одну тему.  
— Честно? — Ибо поднимает на Сяо Жаня глаза. — Вы, учитель.  
Сяо Жань краснеет и глупо улыбается, так, как улыбается только при Ибо. Это смущение и удивление, и оно отдаётся нежным розовым на щеках и шее.  
— Ван Ибо, Ван Ибо, вот вроде 17 лет, уже взрослый почти, а такие вещи говоришь, как тебе не стыдно.   
— Да ладно вам, Жань-гэ, такое можно говорить в любом возрасте, сами попробуйте.   
— Маленький ещё, — Жань-гэ щёлкает его по носу и возвращается к своему столу.   
— Так маленький или взрослый, вы определитесь, — ухмылку слышно в голосе Ибо, как и его самодовольство. Жань дарит ему ещё одну улыбку, прежде чем ласково выставить его из кабинета. 

Пока он ведёт его до двери, Ибо позволяет себе бесстыдно поглядеть ещё немного. 

Губы у Сяо Жаня красивого тёплого цвета, и Ибо почти уверен, что на вкус они как осень и блаженство. 

И однажды он это проверит.


End file.
